cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:IsabellaGarciaShapiro
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Sparticle Mystery Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Admin + Bur rights Hi. You've not edited on here for a while, and was wandering if i can admin + Bureaucrat rights, and possibly take over the wiki? Then, at least someone whith those rights will edit regually. I tried to adopt it but, you've editited within 60 days, so i was advised to leave a request here. Please cet back to me whenever you have time, thanks T-Man | Talk to Me 15:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I see you've re-started editing here again! welcome back, i've adopted the wiki quite recently, so now i have Admin + Burecrat rights as well, as does Dynovan, just thougth i'd let you know, regards T-Man | Talk to Me 15:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Hi. I You've been inactive for some time, so TARDIS2010 and I have been looking after the wiki for you. We appreciate you created the wiki, so maybe you could run it with us? Dynovan 19:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we do appreciate that, so that would be great if we could run it together! T-Man | Talk to Me 14:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why i should stop editing, i know you created the wiki, me and Dyno appreciate that, but you've been in-active for some time, and no one was editing or running the wiki, so what do expect us to do, just sit there and say 'oh no one's here, the creator is in-active, no one's looking after the wiki, i'm just not going to do anything and let the wiki be wasted' SOMEONE had to take over, and i was just that person, i realise you are creator, I appreciate/thank you for creating the wiki, and i don't see what's wrong with it at the moment, we've sorted it out rather well to be fair, at least we've been active. And i was never tacking credit for creating the wiki, YOU did that, I ADOPTED it, i feel that me and Dyno have to taken any credit for creating the wiki, maybe all 3 of us can work out an agreement, and run the wiki together? But i can tell you one thing, i won't just leave the wiki, and stop editing, it's ment to be a community, where everyone helps. I respect you asked nicely, I appreciate it, but every thing's fine, and sorted, and we all need to work together, and are you going to actually be active on this wiki agion? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough, so have I! but can we all just work together, as a community, because that's what wikis are about, oh and i personally prefered the background as black not white, it goes better:D T-Man | Talk to Me 17:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The wiki T - Man and I have left this wiki to our own TSM Wiki. If you want the wiki for yourself, you can. I will be here sometimes editing as normal, so please do not delete us from the wiki, but I will more be on mine. Regards, Dynovan 18:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC)